Attachment - a Woogyu Fanfiction
by supergeek4life
Summary: Woohyun knew it was a one time thing. Woohyun tried to push away any feelings that it could've unearthed. It was Sunggyu; there could be no attachment in this relationship. Top!Sunggyu. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.


**With my obsessive love for Kpop came my obsessive shipping of couples. Considering Sunggyu and Woohyun are my #2 and #5 ultimate biases, it's no surprise Woogyu is my OTP. Therefore, I tried to make a story... I'm so sorry for this. I've never attempted smut in my entire life, but here we go...**

 **This is 100% different from the previous story I wrote, which was a 142-page long, completely clean story following Minecraft. There is a lot of boyxboy action in here. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Also, as much as I can see Woohyun being a top, I've always felt like they could be versatile, and there aren't nearly enough fics with Sunggyu as the top. So, here ya go.**

 **Enjoy 3**

 **~ supergeek4life**

* * *

Back when I was still in school, I had a friend who went on a class trip. When he returned, he had told me about the drama that had taken place while they were away. Other friends had often spoken, on different occasions, of the things that occurred when they were off school grounds for several days. Going on a class trip of my own to the south shore, I had expected something to happen, such as a girl confessing her love for me or some couple going through a breakup, but nothing happened. Needless to say, I was a little disappointed. I was a teenage boy, for God's sake. Drama excited me, as much as I hated to admit it. Still, my friends would always tell me the same thing: drama took place on trips, and it was completely inevitable.

I didn't believe them. Seeing was believing, after all.

Even as a member of Infinite, years later, I've never had any drama on trips. Sure, we're not perfect, and we've had our share of incidents and disagreements here and there. In the end though, nothing significantly bad has happened, and I was grateful. In my lifetime, drama on trips was never a regularity.

This was supposed to continue being true during a brief concert tour in Japan to promote our latest album release. It was a Monday night. We had begun our tour in Tokyo, and had performed there again for our final encore concert the night before. We had spent the Monday showing up for a surprise fan meet before going out to dinner with our manager. Unfortunately, Hoya hadn't joined us. After the fan meet, he caught his flight back to Korea to continue filming his drama.

That night, when I look back, changed everything.

We were sitting in the car, on the way back to our hotel from the Japanese restaurant. I was sitting in the very back with Myungsoo, and Dongwoo squeezed between us. Sungyeol sat in front of us with Sungjong. Naturally, Sunggyu was in the shotgun seat talking with our manager.

I stared out the window, smiling to myself as the bright streetlights of the city blurred past. They reminded me of the flashing bulbs of stage performances. This sent me into a spiral of memories of the final concert of the tour: the cheering fans, the amazing fanchants, my heart pounding in time with the music, taking a deep breath as I belted out that final long note…

Times like these reminded me of why I loved being an idol in the first place.

Heart swelling with joy, I suddenly felt the urge to break into song. "Hyung," I called to the front. "Can you turn on the radio?"

Sunggyu didn't move. I cocked my head slightly, figuring the grandpa leader was fast asleep. He'd been speaking to the manager-hyung only a few minutes ago. How could he have fallen asleep so quickly? Sungjong leaned forward slightly and placed his hand on Sunggyu's shoulder. "Hyung, wake up."

Sunggyu stirred quickly, sitting up. "Are we back already?"

"Hyung," I called again, stretching my body towards the front of the car. "Can you please turn on the radio?"

"That's what you woke me up for?" he said, slightly irritated. "Woohyun-ah…"

"Please," I asked, and he sighed, moving to turn the radio on. I smiled to myself, leaning back in my seat. I was surprised when "Last Romeo" began playing. Dongwoo and I began to hum and murmur lyrics to ourselves. I noticed Myungsoo practicing his dance moves, moving his hands in time with the music.

When we got back to the hotel, our manager quickly opened the door to let us in. We were lucky enough to have the spacious private suite to ourselves this time. Our manager had a separate room to himself down the hall, while the seven members got the suite. Since there were three rooms, Sunggyu and Hoya had decided to room, while Dongwoo and I quickly stole the other room. The final room was split between the three dongsaengs, although usually one of them slept on the rather large couch in the living room area.

Dongwoo immediately rushed into our room to grab his things and shower, beating out everyone else. There were only two showers in the suite, so being one of the first people to shower was definitely a plus. Sunggyu disappeared into his own room, leisurely grabbing his things and heading into the suite's other shower. That left Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Sungjong and I in the living room.

Myungsoo eventually made a beeline for the kitchen while Sungyeol went into their room and Sungjong plopped down on the couch, checking his phone. I watched as Myungsoo pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"We deserve this," he said. "It's been a really successful tour, and we haven't drank together in a while. Anyone else want one?" He grabbed another bottle and held it out to me, but I politely shook my head. "No thanks."

"Ah, hyung, you're making me look so bad since I'm the only one drinking."

"Maybe Sunggyu-hyung will want one. Just drink, Myungsoo."

He happily complied, sitting down next to Sungjong on the couch. For a few seconds, I watched him down the alcohol. Myungsoo's drinking habits were hilarious, but I didn't think there was enough to spur those reactions. I opted to lean against the kitchen counter, checking my phone. I was looking for fan reactions to both the encore concert and the fan meet, and both seemed to have pleased the Inspirits thoroughly.

After a few minutes, Dongwoo came out of the shower. He was wearing a cheesy grin and his damp towels was draped around his shoulders. I closed my eyes and shook my head at him as he began rummaging through the fridge. Moving towards the couch, I let the three younger members fight over who'd shower next, deciding to grab my things and use Sunggyu's shower when he was finished.

The bathroom lacked the sound of running water when I approached, and I figured he was almost done. Perfect timing.

Just as expected, a few seconds later, the bathroom door burst open. Sunggyu was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, still drying his hair with his towel. He'd obviously been absent minded when he opened the door, because his eyes fluttered upwards in surprise when he saw me standing there.

"It's alright," I replied, beginning to step past him. "Dongwoo just got out of the shower. Sorry for not asking either."

"Just use it. I don't mind. It's quicker that way. Whoever else didn't shower can use it too."

Usually, I wasn't the one to ask to use the shower. Sunggyu and Hoya took longer showers that the rest of the other members, and Sungjong usually pleaded with Sunggyu to use the shower after Hoya had finished. Sunggyu spoiled Sungjong too much, and almost always gave in. Maybe it was because Sunggyu was the maknae's role model, and he wanted to set a good example.

When I stepped out of the nice, warm shower, it was far too humid inside to put on clothes. I forced myself to put on some shorts, but quickly dried my hair and left the towel hanging in the bathroom. From the way my shorts were clinging to the skin of my thighs, I figured a shirt would be ten times worse, and abstained from slipping the tank top on.

By the time I walked out, Sunggyu had joined Myungsoo with a beer on the couch. They were all chatting about the events of the tour and our return to Korea. They were saying something about the coffee shop worker Sungjong had been speaking with today. Dongwoo was joining in on the conversation as well, but I could tell from his drooping eyelids that he was very sleepy. That was typical of Dongwoo, though. He could sleep anywhere, at anytime, and fall asleep in seconds. I figured either Sungyeol or Sungjong were in the shower, while the other member was in bed.

I halfheartedly joined the conversation, commenting on the crowd during our encore concert. I ate some of the food Dongwoo took out, as it was sitting on the counter, practically inviting me to indulge. At some point, I tossed on the tank top as well. My body had dried anyway, and the living room was much cooler than the bathroom. While we chatted, Sungjong came out of the shower. Sungyeol also came out from the room to join us. With all of us there, it really felt… Complete. Well, as complete as it could be without Hoya. Anytime we were missing members, even if it was only one person, there was a gap that couldn't be filled. I hoped he was doing well in his filming. He had put a message in our group chat that he had arrived safely hours ago.

Eventually though, we all began to grow sleepy. It had been an exhausting tour with little to no rest over the course of it, and the day had been long today as well. We were catching a pretty early flight back to Korea tomorrow, due to Sunggyu's schedule that night.

Dongwoo was the first to go, wishing us goodnight before surrendering to sleep. Sungyeol followed soon after, followed by Sungjong. I threw away the beer bottles for the two remaining members before deciding to head back into the room too.

I went into the bathroom to cleanse before slipping into the bedroom. My roommate was already fast asleep when I walked into the room. That was when I realized I forgot to put away the food in the kitchen. I sighed to myself, abandoning the prospect of sleep and shuffling back out once more.

I was surprised to find both Myungsoo and Sunggyu asleep on the couch. Myungsoo seemed reasonably comfortable, as his body was stretched out along the length of the couch. Sunggyu, on the other hand, looked to be in an extremely uncomfortable position. His body was twisted at the other edge of the couch to accommodate for Myungsoo's legs. I shook my head, contemplating how the leader was even asleep.

Even though I'd woken Sunggyu up from sleep earlier that night, I figured this was in his best interest. I gently touched his shoulders, but he didn't react. "Hyung," I called, shaking him gently. He shrugged his shoulders, and I scoffed at the seemingly childish act. "Hyung, go to bed. It'll be more comfortable."

At this, he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before settling on my face.

"Woohyun-ah, stop waking me up."

"Hyung, do you even realize what kind of position you're in?"

The leader shifted a little bit, and winced at the cramped position. "Was I really like this the whole time? How did I even fall asleep?"

"I asked myself the same thing," I said, holding out my hand to pull him up. He gratefully took it, using it to lift himself up without waking Myungsoo.

"Thanks, Woohyun," he said. I smiled, nodding.

He turned in the direction of his room, and I flinched as he stumbled a little bit. He took a few more steps and began veering to the right. Was Sunggyu drunk? How many beers had he had? Worried, I followed the hyung to his room. He stumbled a few more times along the way, drawing my instinctive reaction to lunge out towards him, but he always quickly recovered.

When he opened the door, I noticed that it was an absolute wreck. Sunggyu wasn't the most OCD of people, I'll admit. I chuckled, and he turned to look at me.

My eyes met his, and something inexplainable happened. A million different emotions hit me all at once. I wasn't sure what some of them were; they were foreign to me. Confusion trumped everything else. His stare was extremely intense. I'd never seen Sunggyu look at someone like that before, and it scared me. I didn't know how to react when he took a step towards me.

"Woohyun-ah…" he breathed, and I gulped. Sunggyu's voice had gotten deeper.

"Hyung… are you alright?"

"I… Don't you ever feel like you're trapped in a cage?" He took another step closer to me, and I shuffled back a little bit. "When you're held in confines like this, you become desperate. And you turn to anything in your radius." He stepped forward a third time, and I took a few steps back, until my back hit the wall next to the door.

Suddenly he was right in front of me, and I could feel his breath on my skin. I grew uneasy, but another feeling was growing that I couldn't quite understand…

"Sunggyu-hyung..." I whispered as he reached towards me and shut the door. I didn't know what to feel anymore. I was just so, so confused… "You're drunk. Please stop."

"Woohyun-ah," he whispered back, placing a hand on the back of my head. "I'm not drunk." I braced at first, but gradually melted into his touch. It was… warm.

"Free me. Please."

I stared at him in confusion, not sure what he meant and pretty sure he was lying about not being drunk, until he crashed his lips against mine.

He wasn't gentle about it either. He moved his mouth against mine, stealing the breath out of me. I wondered where he'd learned how to kiss like this, because he was actually a damn good kisser. This was the last thought that entered my head before my conscious took over again and I pushed him away.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"Woohyun… Haven't you ever just, wanted to experiment?"

I stopped breathing. I felt like I was suffocating. _Experiment?_

"You've never been with anyone, right? I've never been with anyone either… That's what sucks about this industry. You can't get away with anything."

So _that_ was what this was about. We were both virgins; actually, all of their members were. Our position as Korean idols didn't leave much space for personal relationships, and prevented us from getting any sexual gratification whatsoever. I couldn't exactly deny that I hasn't tried giving myself some relief, but I'd never imagined anything quite like _this_. Being with another member? Being with _Sunggyu_?

"You've touched yourself before, right Woohyun? Haven't you ever imagined what it'd be like to have someone else touching you?"

I gulped, but couldn't really help getting turned on a little bit. _Of course_ everything Sunggyu was saying was true. We'd been so close for so long. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves.

My heart was beating. Oh God, my heart was pounding.

"Please… I need release Woohyun. I'll make you feel good, I promise."

Every instinct was crying no, but every nerve in my body was saying yes. My brain screamed at me that he was just desperate and drunk, but my skin was heating up, my own desperation growing. It wasn't until Sunggyu shoved his lips onto mine again that a fire began igniting in my stomach. I'd never imagined that kissing my leader would feel this _good_. I gave into the kiss, knotting my arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Sunggyu moaned as our bodies collided, a moan that went straight to my groin. My conscious was telling me that it was so wrong to get turned on by what I was doing, but at this point, my body didn't care. All my body was saying was that it wanted to be touched by someone else, even if it was another member, and a man. I was sexually deprived, and I was getting too old to not have tried _something_.

Sunggyu tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth, and I opened my mouth to allow entrance. His tongue fought mine for dominance, but he eventually won. It was warm and wet, the cavern of his mouth. I broke away to breathe, and I could hear him gasping for breath as well.

All of sudden, I felt a hand cup my crotch, and let out a moan. The older hyung began palming me through my shorts and I grew harder and harder. I couldn't believe this. I was _enjoying_ it. My body was reacting in ways I hadn't even imagined it would, and it was all because of Sunggyu.

"Hyung," I moaned, surprising myself with the sound of my own voice. It had grown deeper and huskier as well.

He kissed me again, moving closer. The hand that had been on my crotch was suddenly gone, and I let out a loud moan as I felt it slip beneath my underwear. He continued to palm me underneath the fabric, teasing my throbbing erection. The teasing was doing me no good though, and I nearly broke and practically begged him to jerk me off. Luckily, he stopped and moved to tug the waistband of my shorts and underwear down to my ankles. I quickly stepped out, shivering as I became aware of the bareness of my lower half.

I didn't have the time to comprehend what was going on as Sunggyu pulled a fistfull of my tank top towards the bed, yanking me down to lie on the soft mattress. When we lay side by side, he locked lips with me again, not hesitating to shove his tongue down my throat. I moaned again, feeling my lower regions heating up.

"Sunggyu-hyung," I whispered. My head felt foggy, as though I really couldn't control what I was doing. I seemed to have lost all sense of self-control as I reached down and placed my hand on the exposed skin right above Sunggyu's shorts. It felt like a burning fire under my palm, and I choked down a gasp. I felt him stiffen slightly, and I had enough awareness to move my hand away, worried I did something wrong. After all, he was the older one in the relationship.

"No, Woohyun…" He captured my lips in a kiss again. I attempted to look at his face in the darkness, and I noticed his eyes were shut and his mouth was hanging open. If I was being completely honest, Sunggyu looking like that, it made me even harder. I was even more surprised at the words that escaped his mouth. "Touch me."

I nearly moaned at his words, but quickly decided otherwise. My hands found their way back to the waistband of his shorts and began tugging it down. When he'd been freed of the clothing, I noticed the quite obvious bulge under his boxers. I felt at a loss for words, but quickly regained control of my movements as I hooked my fingers under the fabric and pulled it down over Sunggyu's ankles.

In all my years as an Infinite member, I'd seen a few of the others naked before, but that'd been just glances and flashes, completely unintentional. This was… entirely different. This was intentional, although I wasn't sure how much of this was Sunggyu. This could've all been his desires for someone, anyone, brought along by Myungsoo's alcohol.

His lower half completely bare before me, I tried desperately not to stare, but it was near impossible. I gulped, desperately tearing my eyes away back to his face. His eyes met mine, and I felt my gut nearly explode with the lust in his gaze. It fueled my desires, and for the first time that night, I initiated the open-mouthed kiss. Sunggyu moaned into my mouth again, and I surprised myself by reciprocating that moan as he ravished me.

When his hand wrapped itself around my already leaking organ, I broke free from the lip-lock and gasped. He wrapped a hand in my hair, tugging my head down to his shoulder. As he began stroking me, I sealed my lips into his shoulder, most likely leaving a giant hickey. Instead of releasing the moans that would wake the other members, I released all my energy into Sunggyu's hundred-degree flesh. He continued to jerk me, eventually moving faster, and I had enough consciousness to realize that he was probably very horny and needy too, but he was only satisfying me. In my murky, half-aware state, I found my hands at his hips and eventually curled my fingers around his hard erection.

The older hyung moaned. "Woohyun…"

After a brief pause as I began reciprocate the way he'd been pleasuring me, he continued to pump me. I let out a breathy moan before matching my hand's movements with his. Our movements grew quicker and quicker as we neared release. I suddenly grew desperate, and found that my hand had grown still as I focused on the immense amount of pleasure Sunggyu was providing me. I was still ridiculously flustered when he pushed my head back down onto his shoulder, tucking me in the crook of his neck. It took me a moment to comprehend what would happen next, and when I felt Sunggyu's swollen organ press against mine, I nearly lost it right there. I moaned quite loudly and immediately shut my mouth, worried that someone had heard. Sunggyu quickly hushed me, pushing me further into his flesh. He grasped both of us in his hand, stroking more quickly than ever. The friction of him against me, combined with the heat of his grip, made my head cloudy with pleasure. I suddenly lost the energy to moan, and the only thing coming out of my mouth was breathy gasps. Sunggyu wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me closer. His sweat-drenched shirt met mine.

I felt the pit of my stomach nearing explosion, and I dug one hand into the back of his neck. "Hyung… I'm close."

"Woohyun…" he moaned for the… Actually, I didn't even know anymore. How many times had he called my name in the darkness?

His hand sped up even faster, and I saw white flashes behind my eyelids and I hit my climax. A few seconds later, Sunggyu found his release as well. He continued to stroke us until we both came down from our high. Then, the hand stilled and removed itself from our spent organs.

As my breathing gradually returned to normal, my mind began to comprehend everything that had just happened. I found myself frozen in fear. What. The hell. Had I. Just _done_?

I heard quiet breaths beside me, and turned to find Sunggyu already asleep. I couldn't help but smile to myself, released from my paralysis. He looked so precious, lying there, curled up on the warm blankets. I didn't know why my heart began to beat looking at him, but what I felt was entirely different from what I had felt mere minutes ago. Or, it was a little bit similar. However, this feeling was less need and more… I couldn't explain it. But in that moment, I felt the unusual need to kiss Sunggyu. Not in the harsh, passionate way we'd been kissing, but in a slower, gentler way.

All thoughts of such things left my head as I remembered that this was probably a one-time thing. There was no way Sunggyu would want something like this. We were like brothers, he and I. He'd just been curious, and I had been too. Now that we were both satisfied, I doubted something like this would ever happen again.

I shouldn't have felt it, but I was sad. Why was I sad?

Did I really want to do this type of thing with Sunggyu again?

I thought maybe it was because I had experienced a taste of sex, and now I wanted more. No doubt it had felt amazing, and I would want to feel that way again. When I thought about doing this kind of thing with anyone else though, even with a girl, all I could think was that it wouldn't be the same.

Staring at him in the darkness, I began to realize…

When had I become this attached to Sunggyu?

I sat up in bed, shaking my head. I wasn't thinking straight. Maybe my mind would be clearer after some sleep. After all, it was way past midnight, and it had been a long day. My mental and physical state were far past exhausted, and I had to wake up early the next morning. I needed the rest.

I quietly, slowly slipped from the bed, careful not to wake the slumbering leader. I tugged the blankets I'd been lying on over Sunggyu, making sure to systematically cover his body. I debated attempting to put his clothing back on, but the mere concept of it seemed illogical and outright weird.

I stole a glance at Sunggyu before I left. I found myself smiling again. Why was I smiling? Thankfully, no one was awake to see the way my lips curled gently as my vision was filled with him.

I hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. I flicked on the lights and quickly wiped myself off before taking a deep breath and exiting once more.

I crept past Myungsoo sleeping on the couch and slipped into mine and Dongwoo's room. Because I hadn't been there for at least an hour, Dongwoo had rolled to occupy most of the bed. I sighed, nudging him over as I shuffled into bed next to him. He stirred slightly, murmuring things in his semi-conscious state. Dongwoo was a heavy sleeper, so I really didn't have to worry about upsetting him by waking him fully. Either he or Myungsoo were the hardest to wake, thankfully.

As soon as I was settled underneath the blanket, I shut my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

"Woohyun-hyung, wake up!"

I blinked several times, expecting warm sunlight or a blaring alarm. However, this was not the case. Sungjong was staring brightly into my face. The room was lit by electric lights, and when I glanced at the partially opened window, it was still dark outside.

I had a brief moment of complete cluelessness before I remembered that we were in Japan, and we had to catch an early flight to Korea. I let out a sleepy, throaty hum before sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes.

"He's awake!" Sungjong chirped happily, hopping off the bed and exiting the room. "Can you wake Dongwoo-hyung for me? Thanks!"

I sighed to myself, not enjoying the thought of having to wake my roommate. I could hear the clamor in the kitchen and other bedrooms as the members hurried to eat and pack. I turned and nudged the sleeping Dongwoo roughly.

"Dongwoo, wake up."

The older rapper barely stirred, and I grabbed his shoulder and began shaking him. "Dongwoo… Please don't make me dump water on you."

Much to my surprise, he made some incomprehensible noises before opening his eyes to look at me. I cocked my head. "Good morning…?"

"Woohyun…" he said, scrunching his nose. "You smell weird."

I found myself frozen as Dongwoo sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He turned to look at me, curious, before getting up and walking into the nearby bathroom. I faintly heard Myungsoo shouting as Dongwoo opened the door on him, but it all seemed rather irrelevant as the events of the previous night unfolded in my memory.

Sunggyu and I… Oh my God, did that really happen?

But it did really happen. It all slowly came back to me in flashes. I could feel the tingling heat of his hands on my skin and hear the moans echoing in my ears. I remembered how the fire in my stomach as fueled with every action, and how we finally reached our end.

A million thoughts filled my head. The first thing that I worried about was how Sunggyu would act around me from now on. Would things be different forever, or would things return to normal? Would he just act like it had never happened, and just never bring that incident up?

The uneasiness triggered some slight nausea, and I clutched my stomach. I was nervous as hell. I did _not_ want to go into the living room and face Sunggyu. The worst thing would be if he was alone. How would I react to that? How would we ever have a normal conversation again?

I remembered what Dongwoo had said mere moments ago. Confused, I pulled my tank top towards my nose and took a whiff. The unfamiliar smell hit filled my senses, and I nearly gagged. There was a bit of familiarity in there, which was the scent of sweat. I knew it quite well, because I always smelled it during practices or on stage, when we had been performing for hours. However, something unusual was mixed in with it. It was so foreign that I figured it could only be one thing:

It was the smell of sex.

I almost barfed at the thought of Dongwoo smelling that on me. There was no way he could be familiar with that smell, so I doubted he'd become suspicious of the smell. Knowing Dongwoo, he was probably too asleep to comprehend what he'd said. Hopefully he'd forget that the weird smell was the reason he woke up in the first place, and hopefully I wouldn't have to come up with some lie about what the smell was from. Sungjong was pretty good at telling when I was lying, so there was no way I'd get away with it.

I ran a hand through my hair, hopping off the bed. I immediately made my way towards the bathroom, but unfortunately, it was locked. For a brief second, I considered seeing if Sunggyu's bathroom was open, but when I remembered what had happened again, I didn't even dare looking down the hallway in fear of meeting eyes with the leader. Instead, I made my way back into the room and began tossing all my things onto the bed in preparation for the laborious task of packing my suitcase.

When Dongwoo entered the room with a fresh face and clothing, I sped right past him into the bathroom. Myungsoo wasn't in it, thank God, and I stripped off my clothes before hopping in the shower. The last thing I wanted to do was go into the room with that smell that my roommate could detect. Thankfully, no dark hickeys were apparent on my neck. I wrapped the towel around my waist and curled last night's clothes into a bundle before walking out.

The last thing I was expecting when I opened that door was to see Sunggyu standing there, but there he was, in the flesh. Shock paralyzed me for a moment, and I just stared at him. He just stared back. We were both just standing there, eyes locked. Finally, he seemed to bring himself back to mobility and blinked several times.

"Oh, you're up. Just wanted to let you know that our flight is experiencing a slight delay, so we are trying to see if we can leave a little later than we thought."

"Oh… Okay, sounds great." I couldn't believe this. Sunggyu was talking to me as if nothing had really happened. How could he be so composed? I was still lost in thought when he turned and walked back into the living room, and Myungsoo came towards me.

"Hyung, I'm going to use the bathroom," he said, and I slowly nodded before moving from the walkway. Myungsoo shot me an unusual look before disappearing inside.

I took a few slow steps towards my room before realizing I had dropped my bundle of clothing when Sunggyu had appeared before me. I went back to get it, but as I squatted there, I froze. The whole situation still seemed unreal to me. I thought that it might've been my imagination, but Dongwoo's nose and Sunggyu's eyes never lied.

It had really happened. The memories in my mind were true.

Oh God, Sunggyu and I had had sex.

I shook my head, trying not to break composure as I got up and entered the room. Dongwoo's suitcase was lying open on the bed, with tons of clothing and other things scattered around it. I put my suitcase on the bed as well, heading towards the closet to bring out whatever was hanging.

"Woohyun-ah, something still smells weird. Are you sure you aren't using some new cologne or something?"

I flinched, realizing that the bundle of clothes still stunk of the previous night's passion. I think Dongwoo saw, because he walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't dare look at him, for fear he'd see right through me if he could see my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Once I thought I'd put up a pretty good mask, I turned and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for checking on me though. I'm just pretty sad we're leaving Japan already."

I could tell Dongwoo was still slightly suspicious, but he just nodded. "I'm kind of happy to be going home though. I'm exhausted."

I chuckled a little bit. "I am too."

We finished packing, but of course we were the last two to finish. When we lugged our things into the living room, the other members were snacking away in the kitchen. I figured I'd eat a little too. Everything left behind would just be thrown out, anyway. I had once asked my manager if I could hand out a leftover platter of cookies to the fans at the airport, but he downright refused.

While I tried to ignore it, I couldn't help but notice Sunggyu leaning against the wall near the doorway. His luggage was right at his side, and he was on the phone with someone. It was probably our manager. My heart beat uncontrollably at the sight of him, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

The door burst open at that moment, and our manager made his way in. He was dressed comfortably but fashionably for the quick flight. After a few words to us, we quickly exited the suite. We giggled as Myungsoo stole an extra bite of food on the way out.

Because it was so early in the morning, there were no fans waiting outside the hotel as there had been the day before. Our manager ushered us into a van and slipped into the front seat. We had the same seating arrangement as the night before. It was still dark out, so I once again reminisced as I stared out the window.

Also due to the early hours, we got to take the regular entrance to the airport. We were using Haneda International, which was usually very busy, but at the moment it was relatively empty. There were only a handful of families making their way out, and some businessmen going on trip. I heard a quiet giggle as we walked to check-in and noticed a young teenage girl staring at us with her hand clamped over her mouth. While our manager handled things at the desk, I grinned and waved at her. She began shaking excitedly and nudged the girl beside her. I checked to make sure the others weren't looking before motioning towards her to come.

She turned to look at the other girl before hurrying over and bowing to me. I just smiled.

"You know who I am?" I asked.

"Woohyun-oppa…"

I smiled. I always loved interacting with the fans. I guess that was why they called me a master of fanservice. I stuck my hand out. "Give me your phone."

She blushed and dug it out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was an iPhone. I swiped up and the camera appeared. I put into selfie mode and held it above our faces. We took a few quick shots, but I think she was far too embarrassed and flustered to worrying about looking good.

"Smile!" I said, and she finally put on a more comfortable looking grin. "Ah, that was a nice picture." I gave her back her phone and she bowed again, thankful.

"Oppa…" she began quietly. "Can I have a hug?"

I laughed. "Sure." I threw my arms around her, and I heard her squeal a little bit. When I pulled away, she was blushing, and I laughed again. "Thank you for supporting us. I didn't expect to see a fan so early in the morning."

"I love you guys…" she cooed softly, before blushing even more red, if that was even possible.

I noticed the other girl staring at us. "Do you want her to come over?"

She squeaked a little bit before turning and motioning to the other girl. Close up, I realized they were about the same age and not nearly alike enough to be related.

I held out the phone again, this time switching it to video. "What are your names?"

"Soomin," said the first girl. The other girl quickly chimed in, "Mijung."

I hit record. "Soomin-ah, Mijung-ah, saranghae."

The two girls giggled excitedly as I ended the recording and handed back Soomin's phone.

"Thank you oppa," they said in unison before scuttling off. I chuckled to myself. Inspirits always brought a light feeling into my heart.

The feeling was nearly enough to make me forget about the situation I was in, but as soon as I turned and saw all the members staring at me, I was brought back to reality.

I walked back, and noticed the manager was frowning. "Woohyun-ssi, was that really necessary?"

"It was only two girls. It's not like there was an entire crowd of people."

"Still though, next time, at least ask first."

I rolled my eyes, but sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Thank you. Now, to security."

As we began walking, I felt someone come to my side. I looked and flinched as I realized it was the absolute last person on Earth I wanted to have a one-on-one conversation with.

"You really need to take our manager-hyung seriously," he said, still looking forward. "Doing rash things might make you end up in an uncomfortable situation one day."

 _You're one to talk_ , I thought to myself. Then I realized that it might've been his way of scolding me for what had happened between us. It could've been his subtle way of bringing it up, making sure that I knew it wasn't to happen again.

I dared to look at him in that moment, but he wasn't looking at me. I frowned, wondering if that was really his intent with the comment. It had already taken enough courage to steal a glance at his face. I didn't exactly have the gut to ask him.

Sunggyu slipped away again, and I was left walking alone, pondering my own thoughts. I wondered, briefly, if Sunggyu even remembered what had happened last night. I mean, from the way he'd been walking, it had seemed like he was slightly intoxicated. I doubted that anything would've happened if he hadn't had had a little too much to drink. He could've forgotten everything. I'd heard stories about people not being able to remember anything they did when they were drunk. That could've been the case.

We made it through security fine, and boarded the plane. It was a relatively empty flight from Haneda to Seoul, so there was no problems with fangirls or anything. I got the window seat next to Sungyeol, and thanked God that I wasn't next to Sunggyu.

When the flight took off, I imagined that all my troubles were being left behind in Japan as well. If Sunggyu didn't want to bring up what had happened between us, that was fine. I could forget about it too. I would smash down whatever I was feeling, and start anew. It would be like it hadn't even happened. As far as I knew, Sunggyu didn't even remember it had happened.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I visualized everything that had ensued the previous night. It was so vivid, it almost felt like I was reliving it all over again. Then, I imagined myself wiping it from my mind, deleting the memory. When I opened my eyes, I felt slightly more relieved. I knew that it would never be completely forgotten, but at least I could begin getting over it.

There was no time or leeway for attachment in this relationship.

* * *

The next few days were pretty usual. Sunggyu had his schedule that night, and we had a few interviews on our new Japanese album. We also had a meeting with the company about if we wanted to re-release any of our Japanese singles in Korean. We spent a lot of time back at the dorm, relaxing after our tiring tour.

For a while, I thought my visualization on the plane had worked. I could speak casually with Sunggyu again, and he seemed more relaxed because of it. The more I thought about it, the more I realized his awkwardness around me had been a result of my tense nature and not his memory of our sexual encounter. Therefore, we began to fall back into our usual way of life.

Unfortunately though, this only lasted a few days before I began to realize that not knowing if Sunggyu remembered was killing me. My inferiority complex screamed that maybe it hadn't been good for him, and that was why he was acting like it never happened. I just desperately wanted to know his thoughts. In a way, I wanted closure. I wanted to know that he was aware it had happened, and that nothing was ever going to happen between us again. At least if he did that, I could move on with my life. There'd be no more questions, no more wondering.

The thing was, I was afraid of knowing the truth. Whether I liked it or not, I realized that there was more to what I felt for Sunggyu than I had realized. The feeling I had gotten while watching him sleep that night kept coming back, over and over again. I noticed it in the way my cheeks heated up when he looked at me, the way my heart fluttered when he smiled, the way my gut twisted when his eyes met mine. I noticed it in the way I found myself thinking about him when I lay awake at night. I noticed it in the way I kept stealing glances at him more than anyone else, in the way I desired to be around him, but held myself back.

I noticed it in the way I began to remember that night, and even more in the way that I wanted something like that to happen again.

That scared me more than anything else.

Sunggyu. It was Sunggyu. It was my leader, my best friend.

I couldn't desire anything like that from him. I absolutely _could not_.

I was sitting alone in my room, contemplating thing, when Dongwoo walked in. I think he could sense the tension in the air, because he paused for a moment before taking a seat on the bed.

"Woohyun-ah… you don't look too good."

I shivered, knowing it was probably true. I tried to erase the burdened expression from my face, but it was near impossible. Finally, I turned towards him. "There's been a lot on my mind, honestly."

He scooted a little closer to me. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Honestly, I do… But I really don't." My head drooped. "I don't know what you'd think of me if I told you what was going on."

"You know I'd never judge you," he said, rubbing my shoulder. "But if you don't want to talk, that's okay too."

I almost felt like crying, probably because my emotional state was already so messed up. Dongwoo really _was_ the sweetheart of the team.

"I… I don't know what to do."

Dongwoo sat there patiently waiting for me to explain further, and I gathered the strength to open my mouth and speak. I must've opened and closed my mouth several times before my vocal cords found themselves again. I think Dongwoo was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sunggyu and I…" I paused, my heart pounding. I gulped, and Dongwoo rubbed his thumb over my shoulder comfortingly. "We did some stuff."

"... Oh?"

"Like… _stuff_."

"... Oh."

I turned to look at Dongwoo, realization dawning in his eyes. I was so worried about what I'd see in those irises, but his gaze was indifferent. There was no disgust, no judgement whatsoever. I sighed to myself, glad that my friend had taken it so well.

"I mean, it wasn't like, _all the way_ kind of stuff, but it was still… you know… _stuff_."

"Do you regret it?"

I was surprised with how casual he sounded. I shook my head. "No, not really… Actually… Not at all. I think that's what scares me so much."

Dongwoo nodded. "So, I'm guessing you haven't talked to Sunggyu about it?"

"I wouldn't dare. I want him to bring it up first, but he's acting like it never happened." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm not sure if he even remembers it. He seemed pretty drunk that night."

"Woohyun… Sunggyu never forgets what he does when he's drunk. Do you not remember that time…?"

My mind drifted back to a few years ago. I suddenly grew anxious as I realized what Dongwoo was saying was absolutely right. Even when Sunggyu had been so deliriously drunk, ten times worse than in Japan, he'd remembered every moment of it and woke up extremely regretful.

That could only mean one thing:

Sunggyu remembered what had happened.

I groaned, tossing my head into my hands. Dongwoo ran his hand along my back. "Woohyun, it's okay."

"It's not okay," I said, muffled by my palms. "I keep staring at him, Dongwoo. I… I think I might be a little bit in love with him."

I paused for a bit before sitting up straight again. "He makes my heart beat, and I'm always looking at him. He just… does something to me. When he smiles and when he sings and when he looks at me… It makes me feel something. I can't explain it. And before you say anything, I don't think it started that night. I think that night triggered it, but it was always a little bit there. I just smashed down the feelings because we were both guys, and because we were part of this family… But I guess now I can't deny it, can I?"

Dongwoo was quiet for a moment, but then he moved to hug me. "It's okay to feel this way Woohyun."

"No, it's not…"

"Yes, it is. It's fine. You're going to be fine." He looked me in the eyes. "Do you want to talk to him about it?"

"I… I just need to know if I should stop hoping that that night was more than just alcohol induced."

"Then you should talk to him. You really, really should. I don't think Sunggyu would mind."

"But it's going to make things awkward. What if he thinks I don't remember, and that's why he's acting so normal?"

"You will both recover. Besides, we're a family. We're brothers. Nothing can separate us, even something like this."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

I sat there for a moment, staring blankly at the wall. Admitting all this to Dongwoo had not only allowed me to release whatever feelings I'd been holding back, but also allowed me to accept what I was feeling. Now that I'd accepted it, I guess it was time to confront it.

"I should talk to Sunggyu."

Dongwoo smiled at me. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"How should I do it?"

"Get him alone, and just ask him. Don't try to sugar coat it, just straight up ask him."

He looked at me and hugged me again. "Don't worry so much, Woohyun. You'll be fine." He pulled away and smiled, and I smiled back thankfully, tears forming at my friend's kindness.

"Thank you, Dongwoo."

"I'm glad I could help," he said. "I hate seeing you so distraught."

He began moving to walk out of the room with a final pat to my shoulder. He stopped in the doorway to turn and look back at me. "Good luck, Woohyun."

"Thank you."

As soon as the room was empty again, I fell backwards onto the bed, and I felt my eyes filling with tears. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind, trying to find composure again. When I calmed down, I sat back up and took another gulp of oxygen.

Talking to Sunggyu was now inevitable. I knew I had it _bad_. Just the mere thought of him was enough to make my heart swell.

A million things could go wrong, but I was more afraid of never knowing the truth, never getting the closure I deserved.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't get attached because of one night, but because of already lingering feelings, it was no longer a possibility.

I was in love with Sunggyu.

God dammit, I was in love with Sunggyu.

* * *

The next night, all the other members were out at dinner, but Sunggyu and I had stayed behind in the dorm. He'd been up since the early morning filming an episode of Running Man, so he was asleep in his room. I, on the other hand, had every intent of having the very important conversation take place.

Fortunately, Dongwoo wasn't bringing up the talk we'd had. He wasn't pushing me to talk to Sunggyu sooner rather than later. I was grateful for that, that he was letting me do this at my own pace. However, I knew that this had to happen now, or I'd never work up the courage to confront him.

I was sitting in the living room on my phone when Sunggyu walked out of his slumber. His hair was a mess and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. I looked up and smiled at him. He looked adorable like that. "Someone's had a long day."

"No kidding," he said, going into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat for dinner. I had already eaten and showered, so I continued to remain on my device.

Sunggyu ate some leftovers, then cleaned the dishes and went into the bathroom to shower. About half an hour later, he emerged in the same shorts and shirt he'd been wearing in Japan.

Go figure.

"Woohyun-ah, you're staring at me… Is everything alright?"

I looked up to his eyes, and I felt a similar burst of emotions to that night. This time though, the overwhelming emotion was love. It made me want to cry out, my desire for Sunggyu to love me. I wanted him to love me. I wanted it to be more than a one time thing. I wanted him to hold me again, to moan my name, to push me to my limit and over the edge.

"No, everything's not alright."

He cocked his head at me in confusion. "Why?"

I stood and walked up to him. Gathering every ounce of courage I had, I locked my gaze with his and said, "I think you know why."

It seemed as though the entire world fell away in that moment. I couldn't hear anything except for my racing pulse in my ears. Sunggyu's eyes were frozen in shock, and he just stared, unblinking. I stared back. I didn't dare move. I waited for him to make the first move.

Finally, he opened his mouth. "Woohyun-ah…"

"No, don't. Please don't." I shook my head, shutting my eyes. "Please don't say anything. I just wanted to know… You did all that because you were drunk, right?"

Sunggyu was still staring at me when I looked back at him. It felt like an eternity before he turned away and scoffed. My heart stopped in fear when he did this. "I wasn't drinking, Woohyun. I only had that one bottle that you threw away."

My mind worked to process that information. "You were stumbling around when I woke you up."

"I was exhausted. You have a bad habit of waking me up whenever you feel like it."

"Then…" My brain was once again working at a mile a minute. "What was… all of that?"

Sunggyu took a step towards me, eyes dropping to a spot on the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner and you had to find out this way, but… I'm in love with you."

I became frozen again. That seemed to be the trend of the night. I just stared, wide eyed at him. I could not believe what I'd just heard. Sunggyu… In love with _me_?

"I couldn't tell you that I loved you. I think you understand why. But, I guess, in that moment…" I tilted my head up to look at him again, and he was staring into me. "None of that was because of alcohol, Woohyun. I knew what I was doing, for the most part. I… I don't know what came over me." He ran a hand through his damp hair. "I'd been holding back for so long. I had to hide the way I've felt about you for _years_ now. We were alone, and it was late at night, and you followed me to my room and… I just lost it." He sighed, obviously embarrassed. I could tell by the blush forming on his cheeks. "Woohyun, you have no idea, but in that moment… I wanted you so badly."

It was now my turn to blush as Sunggyu said these words to me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't even comprehend the conversation that was happening. I was getting dizzy trying to take in what I heard, but that last line went straight to my lower regions.

"So then… Why didn't you say anything to me afterwards?"

"I thought you didn't like it. I thought that I had forced you into it, and that it wasn't something you actually wanted for yourself. I worried that I took advantage of you. When I woke up that morning, I regretted everything. That was why I tried to act so natural, for your sake."

"Hyung…" I was so red-faced, but I needed to get these words out of my mouth. "I did enjoy it. It _was_ what I wanted."

Sunggyu looked at me, puzzled. "Wait, Woohyun… You aren't just saying that, right?"

"I… I didn't know it at the time, but I really did feel something for you. That night, it awakened a lot of feelings I'd been pushing down… I was so worried that you regretted it, that maybe you did it because you were drunk."

"So… You don't hate me for doing it?"

I laughed a little bit. "Did you not just hear what I said?" I moved to close the gap between our bodies. "I enjoyed it." My heart felt as though it was going to burst. After all the worrying and the stressing, Sunggyu actually felt the same way about me. We had both worried that the others' actions had been rash and spur of the moment, but in the end, they were fueled by something so much deeper, so much more real.

With that, I pressed my lips to his.

Sunggyu leaned into the kiss, letting out a brief moan. "Woohyun, don't play with me. Please don't tease me like this."

"It's not teasing," I mumbled. "This is for real."

Sunggyu snaked his hand behind my head, pulling me deeper into the kiss. His tongue dominated me once again, but I let him. I put my arms around his neck as he kissed me. When we broke away for air, we pressed our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and noticed the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Sunggyu-hyung…" I said, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, opening his eyes to look at me.

For a while, we just stood there, gazes locked, somewhat flustered and out of breath. All I could see in his pools were love and lust and pure happiness. I hoped and prayed that that was exactly what was being reflected in my eyes.

Then he pulled me in for another gentle kiss and took my hand. I followed his quiet footsteps that moved me to his bedroom. I didn't even think. All I knew was that Sunggyu was leading me, and that I would follow in the same way I'd always followed him.

We made our way into the room and he shut the door. I stared at his back as he did this and continued to stare when he turned around, quickly closing the space between us and locking lips with me again.

His hands made his way underneath my shirt, feeling my abs. My body was already getting hot with desire and sticky with sweat. He moved to suck at my neck as he began to tease me chest with his hands, making me moan.

In a split second, my tee was sitting on the floor, discarded. I could already tell this was different from the last time. For one thing, we hadn't even bothered to take our tops off in Japan. There was also the love confessions and the gentle kisses.

Sunggyu pushed me down onto his bed, crawling over me with a smirk. He moved his mouth down to my chest and abs, making me arch into him. My thigh rubbed against something bulging in his pants, and I blushed. He moved away to look at me, smiling gently. I could barely see his adorably small eyes, but I loved the way they looked when he smiled. How beautiful he was really took my breath away sometimes.

Sunggyu kneeled between my legs when he was finally done ravishing my chest. I grabbed his hand off the bed sheet and tugged him closer, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. He helped me swiftly take it off, and I was left with a very sexy, shirtless Sunggyu.

We continued the kiss once more, and I let out a gasp as his fingers danced along my hip bones. He tucked it under the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down over my ankles, leaving me in only my boxers.

"You too," I whispered, surprised that I would even say such things. He just grinned at me and slid his shorts off as well.

Now only the thin fabric of our underwear separated us. Sunggyu kissed me hard again, and I kissed back with equal vigor. When we were both out of breath, he broke away.

"I want to make love to you."

My heart pounded in my chest at these words. I'd never been with anyone in my life, but losing my virginity to Sunggyu suddenly seemed like the perfect option.

The leader distanced himself slightly, looking down at me. "Only if you want to."

I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck to pull him in for a long, gentle kiss. "Yes, I want to. I trust you."

Sunggyu moaned into my mouth at my words, but I quickly swallowed it. It took me a moment to realize we didn't have to be quiet. All the other members were out.

I found my hand moving to his crotch, cupping his organ tentatively. The leader let out another moan, arching into me. "Woohyun…"

I began kneading him in the same way he'd done to me nights before, and in return, he sucked hickeys into my neck. At some point, I managed to slide his boxers past his butt so it hung around his thighs, exposing him to me. He wiggled a little bit to get the clothing completely off of him. My breath hitched as I saw Sunggyu naked for the first time.

He was so Goddamn _sexy_.

I began pumping Sunggyu's erect organ, loving the way he moaned my name and began thrusting his hips into my hand. I was shocked when he regained control and stuck his hand into my boxers, baring me to his eyes.

"Woohyun-ah…" he whispered. "Turn around."

I gulped, knowing what was going to come next. I turned and pressed my chest into the mattress, raising my hips for Sunggyu. I felt him moving around the bed before he returned to my backside. He draped his body across my back, pressing a kiss into my neck. I turned to capture his lips in mine before bracing myself.

The first lotion-slicked finger entered me, and I let out a long moan. It didn't feel that bad though, just extremely unusual. However, when the second finger protruded me, I let out a cry.

"Relax," Sunggyu cooed, kissing my back.

For a while, he loosened me up with his fingers. When the third one slipped in, I cried out again, but Sunggyu quieted me down with butterfly kisses along my body. I suddenly felt him hit something deep inside me and let out a loud moan. I wanted desperately for him to hit it again, but suddenly the fingers were gone.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

I heard a packet being opened and tried to calm myself down, but my heart was beating so fast. Only Sunggyu could do this to me, I realized then. Only Sunggyu would ever be allowed to make me so undone.

"Relax, Woohyun," he said. I felt him coming closer to me, but then I grew fearful all of a sudden, and reached out to stop him.

"I… I want to see you."

When I turned to look at him, he was smiling at me again. He gave me space so I could turn around and spread myself open for him. Sunggyu dipped down to capture my lips in his before lining himself up with my entrance.

At first, I thought it would not hurt as much as I thought it would. Then suddenly he pushed into me a little further, and I let out a loud wail.

It hurt like hell.

"Woohyun," Sunggyu said, pressing his lips to mine and wrapping his hand around my hard organ to take my mind off the pain. "Don't tense up. Please. It'll only hurt more."

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, and when he finally felt me relaxing, he pushed further into me. The sensation was indescribable. All I could think about was that everything was so utterly Sunggyu. I was surrounded by him, filled with him, and it was the most incredible thing ever. The feeling of two beings being joined together as one was the most amazing feeling in the world.

He began thrusting into me, and I let out loud moans of pleasure. Sunggyu started gentle at first, but gradually sped up his pace, eliciting vocal reactions from the both of us. The pain ebbed away and was replaced purely by pleasure. At some point, he grabbed me again and pumped me in times with his thrusts.

"Hyung," I moaned out as he did this. "I'm close."

Sunggyu kissed me hard again, and I knew he was probably reaching his climax as well. "Woohyun-ah… Say my name."

He thrust into me hard, and I gasped. "Sunggyu!" He hit the bundle of nerves deep within me again.

He continued that pace, making my head spin with pleasure. Every time he hit that spot, white dots flashed across my vision.

"Yes… Say it again."

"Sunggyu!"

My partner met his climax right then, shouting out a string of curses along with my name. I let out a moan as well as I hit my end, and he continued to pump my sensitive organ. Finally, we were both left out of breath but completely satisfied.

Sunggyu slipped to my side and kissed me gently, rubbing his hand along my back. I kissed back, smiling into his lips. This was truly the beginning of something amazing. I knew not where this relationship was going to take us, but I knew that it was so incredibly different from anything else in my entire life.

This was real. This wasn't us being drunk or needy. This was just us being us, embracing what we felt for the very first time.

My heart felt as though it was going to burst.

"Woohyun… I love you."

I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of Sunggyu's mouth, but now, I just wanted to keep hearing it over and over again. I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life, like a mantra that encouraged me to get through the whatever adversity I faced.

How was it even humanly possible to love a person this much?

"I love you too."

Maybe attachment wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

 **Yayyyyyy so that was my first attempt at smut... Was it that terrible? I'm sorry if it was _ thanks for reading!**


End file.
